lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Evin Scorpian
Evin Scorpian is the son of Maron, and Lucie Scorpian making him a member of House Scorpian through his father, and a member of House Smith through his mother. History Early History Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge House Shephard took the lead on the invasion of Westian during the Invasion of Westbridge, and this was an important moment for them as of the major towns south of Westbridge the largest by far was Westian. Westian was a large town of nearly 5,000 people which was much larger then the other two towns that were required to be taken before Westbridge fell, and with most other houses commited to other things the task fell to House Shephard and its vassals and sworn houses to take the town. Christian Shephard gathered his family alongside his vassals leaderships and they met inside the House Shephard estates as they knew they were going to be late to arriving to the town as there forces were west near Castle Stragnarax and thus would be delayed. While they planned it was deemed by Christian that he would take charge of the attack, and that Jack, and the younger Taylor would form the next tier of the leadership planning. When John Shephard asked what his role would be the powerful Christian took the chance to take a shot at his brother when he told him that he would remain behind and take charge of House Shephard until he returned. When the forces of House Shephard and their vassals were finally gathered together outside of Lucerne they left nearly four days after the rest of the Lucernians left and this alone made for a more rushed march towards Westbridge then the others. Preparing When they arrived at the outskirts of Westian the first mistake of the siege would begin when the sworn house in the form of House Kane moved to far north and was spotted by the defenders on the wall. This moment through the entire operation into jeoperdy and could have foiled the entire attack on Westbridge if not handled properly. Because of their discovery during the preperation for the seige they had been forced to set sentries all across the outside of the town stretching their might throughout the entire breathe of the town so that they could shoot down any ravens that attempted to warn Westbridge that they were coming. The fact that they were overstretched meant that the defenders could see this and over the course of the first day the defenders begin making sorties out of the gates to which became a larger and larger problem as the day went on. Towards the end of the day the siege machines were finally completed and where the attack was not supposed to damage or kill to much of the city and its people they now no longer had a choice in the matter. The First Salvo The first shot fired by the siege machines changed the way in which the battle was meant to go as no longer was this a peaceful annexation this was a full blown siege that was happening. The siege machines fired for the next three days and then paused during the night of the third day and while they paused the Lucernians looked at the fact that their were several holes in the walls now and two of the gate, along with several towers were close to collapse. It was decided by Christian that they would level the southern gate, and towers and then overwhelm that area with their forces. The next day when the sun begin to shine they were greeted with the southern gates opening and a single man walking out. Things Change The defenders led by House Gripper sent a messenger to the defenders in order to discuss what was happening, and when he arrived Jack Shephard was the one to speak to him alongside his cousin in Charlie Shephard. They told the messenger that they didn't want to damage the city they simply wanted to take control and that nothing would change for them except they would be under better rule without House Malfoy. During the conversation they learned that House Gripper's only son and heir to his house had been killed during the early breakout attempts and that the Lord of Westian was now prepared to have the whole city burn down before he gave it up to the murderers of his son. With this in mind they delayed for a time while the command of House Shephard got together to plan how they were going to procede. Knowing they were going to be in serious trouble if somehow House Gripper survived this they knew first and most importantly during the fall of the city that entire house had to be killed, and as they discussed who would be responsible for this Maron Scorpian stood up and said that his house would take the lead on this. With the plan in place the next day the armies of House Shephard watched as the siege machines tore apart the gate, and towers of the south and left a giant series of holes throughout the southern half of the town. With the gap open they moved through it and while taking casualties getting through they broke the defenders and made their way inside the town where they found most of the resistence was now formed by House Gripper's personal elite gaurd and the rest of the houses, and defenders were throwing their weapons down and surrendering of which all were accepted. Ending House Gripper While House Shephard and House Kilgor moved throughout the town securing its main locations, the two other houses in House Scorpian and House Kane went about their specific missions. House Kane located the members and leadership of House Tarin very quickly and brought there estate under heavy gaurd to protect them thereby quickly finishing their task. House Scorpian moved directly towards the House Gripper estate where they met heavy resistance from the last of the House Gripper military who appeared to be engaging in a last stand to protect their lord and his family. The last stand failed and Maron Scorpian led his soilders inside the estate where they proceeded to go room to room killing every member of House Gripper. As they prepared to leave the estate the young member of House Scorpian discovered a beautiful young women hiding beneath a bed, and when he approached her and asked her name she begin crying and he knew she was a member of House Gripper. He knew she must die but he didn't have the heart to do it so he told her to stay quiet and hidden and then he left quickly to another room where he found a body of a House Scorpian soilder and dragged him into her room. Seeing the dead body she wanted to cry more but he covered her mouth and told her to change into his clothes so that she could escape. She relunctantly followed his words and changed, and then once changed she followed him out of the burning estate, and through the wreckage of the family she loved. Family Members Relationships Category:House Smith Category:House Scorpian Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal